


Holiday Heist (Bucky x reader)

by avengerofyourheart



Series: Holiday Heist ( thief!Bucky au ) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), white collar au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, theives, white collar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Characters: reader, Bucky (James), Coulson, Steve, others mentioned.Summary: When the art gallery you manage is robbed on Christmas Eve, you suspect the handsome stranger who flirted with you earlier in the day, but instead of involving the authorities, you take matters into your own hands with surprising consequences.Warnings: none! Just fluff and stuff. :)Word count: 4k





	1. Chapter 1

"A little to the left," you instructed, prompting your helper to move the framed artwork closer to center. "Perfect! Thank you."

You offered a smile and stepped back, turning a slow circle to survey the whole gallery. Every piece of art and jewels were finally in place, just in time. The doors opened in less than half an hour and since this exhibit was a limited engagement, you expected it to be a very busy day.

"Alright, everyone," you spoke loudly with a clap of your hands, "last checks and get into position. It's go time."

Letting out an excited, but nervous, smile, you smoothed your dress with steady hands and took advantage of the nearby reflective glass display case to check your makeup one last time.

It was your idea as docent and art director of the prestigious Gallerie Bijou in New York City to celebrate the holidays with an all-encompassing showing of religious art from around the world. There were, of course, paintings, jewelry, and sculptures dedicated to Christmas, but also Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Pagan traditions honoring the Winter Solstice. It was a challenge to tie it all together, but in the end you pulled it off. The showing was open for one day only, Christmas Eve, so it all had to go smoothly.

The true centerpiece of the gallery was in the transparent case before you with bulletproof glass and heavy security measures. Known as the Star of Bethlehem, the 900 carat, uncut diamond was already worth millions from size only, but it had also naturally formed in the shape of the Christmas star with one downward point longer than the others. That was of importance because in many artistic renderings of the star that appeared on Christmas night, it was portrayed as to have a longer tail. You'd had to fight vigorously to have the owner lend it out for the day and now that it was here, you knew it was all worth it.

Another glance at the clock and you walked over to one of the many men dressed in dark suits and sporting ear pieces.

"Everything under control, Mr. Coulson?" you asked the middle-aged balding man who gave off an air of mystery and yet also trustworthiness somehow.

"Of course, Ms. (Y/L/N). I have my best men on the floor and they will never take their eyes off these priceless works of art. Rest assured," he said confidently.

"Excellent."

You had your own security at the gallery, but with such precious items on loan, a highly-recommended private firm was hired for the day.

"Five minutes, people," you announced while walking the length of the gallery floor. Pointing out a smudge on one of the painting's name plates, the problem was rectified and you strode swiftly to the door. "Show time," you uttered with a turn of the lock.

_____________

The exhibit was an absolute success, resulting in high attendance and many local artists' work was sold along with others who were given much deserved exposure. Everyone _ooh'd_ and _ahh'd_ over the Star of Bethlehem, giving you a sense of pride for bringing it in. Your attention was split between the floor interacting with visitors as well as assisting with purchases in the office.

On your third slow walk around the gallery's perimeter, there was a very attractive man who gained your attention. He glanced your way and held eye contact a few seconds before returning his focus to the artwork before him. He wore an expertly-tailored dark blue suit and a crisp white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone offering a peak of his tanned collarbone. The man placed a finger on his clean-shaven chin as he considered the meaning of the painting he was studying. Medium-length dark brown hair was tucked just behind his ears and in that short moment when he held your gaze, those startlingly blue eyes made your heart skip a beat.

Blinking to clear your head, you looked away and spotted the wave of one of your assistants who needed help with a sale. You continued your work but couldn't stop yourself from allowing your eyes return to the man in the blue suit. He seemed to be spending a good amount of time on each piece, giving them the attention they deserved. It drove you crazy when people glanced at a beautiful work of art for a few seconds and felt like that was enough. Art was meant to be an experience. It should make you think and feel and question, not be whittled down to a split-second judgement of "good" or "bad".

The stranger caught you staring once more, causing your cheeks to warm, but he just smiled and eventually looked away.

After another walked around the floor, you found yourself in front of the Star of Bethlehem. Seconds later, you felt a presence at your side and you turned in surprise to see the man in the blue suit.

"Beautiful," he stated in a deep, honeyed voice.

"Um... yes. Yes, it is," you answered, regaining your composure.

"Kind of draws the eye, doesn't it? But, uh...it's not the only beauty in this room that caught my eye," he leaned in with a whisper, then shooting you a wink.

Shaking your head in flattered disbelief, you had to look away, returning your gaze to the diamond.

"You're a slick one, you know that?" you said in retort.

He just shrugged, giving you a dazzling smile that made your stomach flip. "I try. So, have you been here before?" he asked.

"Often. In fact, I'm here almost every day," you replied, then continuing upon his confusion. "I work here."

"Ah! Well. I guess you know a lot about every piece of art in here, right?"

"I do."

"I was wondering about that piece over there..." he began, pointing to a painting depicting the festival of Yule.

"Good eye, that's one of my favorites," you answered, walking over to the framed canvas with the man in tow.

Somehow, you spent almost fifteen minutes with this man discussing art and celebration of the holidays around the world. The time had passed so quickly, you didn't realize you were needed elsewhere until a potential buyer demanded your attention.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go, but it was nice to meet you, Mr...." you began, waiting for him to finish. 

"James. And it was nice to meet you."

"Y/N," you interjected, offering your hand and he grasped it in his.

He leaned in close to you, suddenly feeling his body heat for those too-short few seconds. "I'd like to finish our conversation sometime," he hinted with a twinkle in his eye. "I hope to see you again soon."

Flustered, you took a step back and reluctantly retrieved your hand. "Likewise, James. My card is available upon request at the front desk," you offered, hoping he would take the hint.

"Perfect. Enjoy your evening, Y/N," he said before he walked away, leaving you staring at the angles and curves of his body that were hugged by that excellently tailored suit. Brought back to reality by the customer, you pushed the handsome stranger out of your mind and went back to work.

________

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay while you finish up, Ms. (Y/L/N)?" the broad-shouldered blond asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm sure, Steve. I'll set the alarm, check the cameras, and be out of here in half an hour after I finish some paperwork. Go home to your family and enjoy your Christmas Eve," you nudged him out the door with a smile.

He lingered a moment longer before heeding your request. "Alright. Happy holidays, ma'am."

"Same to you, Steve. And tell Mr. Coulson I'm more than pleased with your services. I'll be in touch."

A swift turn of the lock and you walked the length of the gallery, turning off overhead lights as you went. You were almost to the office near the back when you spotted something out of the corner of your eye. Or rather...you didn't. It was gone. The Star of Bethlehem was not in it's case.

Rushing forward, you searched every inch of the case in a worried frenzy.

How? How could it be gone? You had walked past it with Steve and the other gentlemen not even ten minutes ago. Who could have done this? You felt sick, knowing that you were responsible for failing to prevent the theft of a priceless diamond. This would end your career and probably your life in the art world entirely, not to mention the scrutiny you would endure as the last person to see it. Although the diamond was undoubtedly insured, you would never work in another gallery again.

Accepting your fate, you intended to call the police, checking your pockets only to discover your security badge in the same pocket as your phone. Holding it up in confusion, you were puzzled as to how it got there. You were a creature of habit, always clipping the badge to the lapel of your blazer without fail. It had been there all day and no one could have...

Wait. A thought occurred to you with a sinking heart. The stranger. James. He had effectively distracted you earlier and it was possible that he could have lifted it without your notice. You cursed under your breath. The handsome man had brushed past you one last time as he left the gallery and he must have returned it to your pocket afterward.

Damn it. Just when you thought you'd found an attractive man who was also interested in art. But how? What had he done with your badge? And was it possible to steal the diamond in just the past ten minutes? You didn't know. But you had to find out, fishing your phone out and dialing a number you hoped you'd never need.

_______________

The front door of the apartment swung open, spilling light onto the carpeted floor. Before the occupant could reach the light switch you turned on the lamp sitting beside you, startling the man. He shielded his eyes and then spotted you sitting in the arm chair, lying in wait for the past 40 minutes.

"Wha...Y/N? What are you...How did you get in here? How did you even know where I lived? You know this is breaking and entering, right?" he questioned you, taking a few steps forward after closing the door.

"I guess you would know all about breaking a law, wouldn't you, James?" you replied icily as you stood from the chair with arms crossed.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What? I don't know what you're talking about. Look, you need to leave—"

"No. I'm not leaving until I get it back. Where is it?" you demanded.

"Where is what? I don't have anything of yours!" he fired back.

"Don't lie to me! I know you have the diamond. And I know of your reputation. They told me ALL about the Ghost of Brooklyn. James Buchanan Barnes, world-renowned art thief and notorious womanizer. You're not as slick as you think you are," you pointed a finger with a wry smile.

"Who's 'they'? How did you get in here? I'm calling the cops," he threatened, reaching for his phone.

You shrugged. "Go ahead. They gave me some dirt on you, so the cops might be more concerned about your illegal acts rather than my measly B&E. I picked the lock, by the way. You're not the only one with nimble fingers," you grinned at him, waving your outstretched hands for him to see. "Call them if you have nothing to hide."

James bit his lip then, putting away his phone.

"That's what I thought. So, where is it?"

He huffed out a sigh, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it on a peg beside the door. "Hate to break it to you, doll, but I didn't steal your diamond," he declared, looking your way. "And for the record...I don't actually have a record, so if I am a thief I must be pretty good," he said with a smirk.

You scoffed at that. "Oh, please. We both know it's possible to have a reputation for criminal activity without getting caught. You used me to lift my badge, got into my office and...and....actually, I don't know the rest but I KNOW you did it and if I don't get that diamond back, my life is over," you finished, avoiding his gaze.

Crossing the few feet between you, James suddenly stood before you with a look of sadness in his eye. "Did it ever occur to you that I flirted with you because I think you're beautiful?" he asked rhetorically before walking further into the room, leaving you speechless.

Your heart raced at the fleeting thought that his interest in you might actually be genuine. "I...well, I hoped...look, it doesn't matter, just give me back the diamond and I won't press charges," you bargained, hoping this whole nightmare would be over soon.

James just shook his head. "Can't give you what I don't have," he said, then stepping into what you assumed was his bedroom.

"Hey!" you shouted, following after him. "Don't you dare slip out a window, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a...oh," you stopped short, having barged in just as he took off his shirt, revealing sculpted muscles and smooth tan skin, the sight causing your cheeks to warm. He really was attractive...for a thief. In your few seconds of viewing, you also spotted a line of scars on his left arm. "Sorry," you muttered in apology before turning away.

"There's no need for you to burst into my bedroom, Y/N. Keep talking if you need proof that I'm still here. So, why would this ruin your life? Don't they have insurance for this kind of thing?" he asked as you stood outside his bedroom while he changed.

"Um...yeah, they do, but a theft like that would destroy my reputation. Besides, I had to call in a few personal favors to get it, so that would burn some bridges..." you explained quickly.

James walked back out in sweats and a long-sleeved shirt, running a hand through his hair. "They can't blame you for that, can they? Shit happens," he said, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge before heading to the living room. He planted himself on the couch and reached for the remote while you stood, frozen in place.

Snapping out of your stupor, you stepped forward and resting your hands on the back of the couch. "They can. And they will," you said in a low voice. "Plus, I now owe yet another favor because I had to find YOU." He raised an eyebrow at that. "What? I have friends in both high and low places," you said matter-of-factly.

He nodded, a moment of silence following as you watched James surf through channels for something to watch before he spoke up. "You can sit if you want."

"What?"

"Sit. If you're so determined not to leave without the diamond, which I don't have, then you might as well get comfortable cause it's gonna be a long night," he offered, keeping his eyes on the tv.

Considering his offer, you rounded the couch and took a seat at the opposite end. You sat stiffly for a moment, then giving in by slipping your high heels off and letting out a pleasurable sigh at the loss of pain and discomfort.

"Better?"

"Much," you sighed, letting silence fall once again as you glanced about the room before speaking. "I like your Christmas tree," you stated out of the blue, eyeing the evergreen tree with a simple string of lights and a few frosted globes.

James glanced over. "Hm? Oh, thanks. It's real, by the way. None of that plastic shrubbery," he said proudly. "In fact, it probably needs to be watered..." he muttered before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a pitcher of water. You tried not to stare at his shapely behind as he got down on all fours and stuck his head under the branches to fill the reservoir. Instead, your eyes wandered around his apartment that was furnished and decorated simply with a masculine touch.

"Don't you have somewhere to be on Christmas Eve? Family and whatnot?" you inquired, figuring that you'd already invaded his apartment, might as well find out more about your handsome enemy.

"Nope. Nowhere to be tonight," James answered flippantly as he returned to his seat on the couch. "What about you? Family and whatnot?" he asked, smirking at your previous word usage. 

You shrugged. "No. Family is out of state and we're not very close. I might visit around New Year's but we'll see. I had a quiet night at home planned," you told him, thinking of your cozy apartment with your comfy couch to curl up on in front of your admittedly fake Christmas tree to watch movies. Plans effectively ruined.

"You mean you hadn't planned on breaking into a stranger's apartment and loitering on the couch with a wrongfully-accused supposed thief?" he asked sarcastically, meeting your eye.

Tucking your feet under you on the couch, you cleared your throat. "Wasn't in the plans, no. But that's your fault, Barnes. Give me the diamond and I'll get out of your hair," you tried again to reason with him.

"Nah," he retorted. Running fingers through his dark brown strands, he gave you that stupid smirk again. "It is pretty great hair, though."

You let out a burst of laughter, rolling your eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"I know, right?" He flexed his right bicep, the muscle straining against the fabric of his shirt making you laugh and your stomach flutter against all logic.

You let the laughter die down before asking another probing question. "How did you get the scars on your arm?"

"Hm? Oh, those," he muttered, pulling up the sleeve to reveal his left forearm sporting 4 or 5 perfectly parallel lines of scarring. "Spelunking."

Another chuckled of disbelief escaped you. "Seriously? You got those while cave exploring? You're so full of it," you shook your head with a smile, returning your gaze to his channel flipping. "Wait, go back!" you shouted suddenly.

"What?" he squinted at the tv, turning the channel back a few stations. "A Hallmark Christmas movie?" he eyed you with amusement.

"Yeah," you replied, suddenly self-conscious. "It's one of my favorites and I was planning on watching it tonight when I got off, but....here I am," you finished with a glare aimed in his direction.

He smiled innocently. "Well, you could go home and watch it now since there's nothing for you to find here."

Rolling your eyes, you huffed out a sigh and settled back on the cushions to watch whatever action movie he had chosen. Half an hour in, you had spent most of that time playing worst-case-scenario, considering what would happen if you didn't find the diamond. There would be an investigation and inquiry, paperwork, insurance claims....

Your eyes were trained on the movie with your mind elsewhere until you heard soft snoring sounds. Looking over, you spotted James seemingly asleep. He really did look innocent and adorable in his most relaxed state. You then noticed the remote resting on the couch's armrest and thought perhaps you could change the station now. Kneeling up to your knees upon the cushions, you gently rested a hand by his head and reached over his slumbering body to grasp the remote.

"I'm still watching that," James mumbled sleepily opening one eye to see you frozen above him. He turned his head to face you, now realizing just how close you were. James reached out a hand to gently caress your cheek, causing a crackling in your veins. Your eyes flickered to his slightly parted lips and he took the hint, closing the few inches between you to press a soft kiss to your lips. He pulled away then, suddenly unsure. "I'm..I'm sorry, was that okay? I..."

Cutting off his words, you recaptured his lips in a fiery kiss, grasping a hand behind his neck to pull him closer. He wrapped arms around your waist and held you tightly against his chest. Your lips parted, allowing his tongue to explore as your hands got lost in his silky chestnut strands. He flipped you suddenly, finding yourself on your back with him settling above you.

He pulled away slightly. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," you uttered quickly, pulling his mouth back to yours. As you began to remove clothing, you tried to slip out of your dress but nearly kicked him off the couch in the process, leading to some awkward laughter.

"Bedroom?" he requested.

"Yes, please," you answered breathlessly as he led you by the hand for a night of unexpected pleasure with a near-stranger and possible criminal, making it all the more thrilling.

_________________

James' breathing became less even as he awoke, intending to roll over to face you, but he found himself stuck. Opening his eyes, they quickly widened, having discovered he was handcuffed to the bed frame. And not in a good way.

"What the...Y/N?" he asked, casting his eyes around the room before they found you leaning against the door jamb fully-dressed. "What's going on?"

"Good morning, James," you smiled coyly, pushing off the doorway. "You know, I searched this place from top to bottom and found some pretty interesting stuff, but...handcuffs? Kinky," you said with a wink.

"Y—you searched my apartment? How did I not hear that?" he asked, trying to sit up.

You shrugged. "I can be ghost-like, too, you know. You're not the only one with a sketchy past," you spoke vaguely, coming forward to sit on the edge of the bed. "I thought I was going to have to force it out of you, but then..." you trailed of with a smirk, opening your hand to reveal the Star of Bethlehem in your palm.

James' eyes nearly leapt out of his head. "What?? How did...where did you..." he stammered.

"Oh, I think you know exactly where I found this. I have to admit, it was a really good hiding place. Inside the Christmas tree stand? That was quick thinking, stashing it there while I was a few feet away. Clever. But, it's a good thing I'm persistent," you smiled triumphantly.

He conceded then, settling back against the pillows. "Y/N, I'm sorry, I...I wanted to give it to you, but..."

"I know," you spoke softly. "You already had a buyer, I understand. I didn't want to come after you either. I like you, James, but...I need my job. So, here we are," you said with finality as you turned to leave.

"Wait! Aren't you going to unlock me? You got what you wanted," he asked in desperation.

Turning on your heel, you considered it. "Hm....no. But maybe I'll call you later and tell you where the key is. That is if you can't pick the lock yourself, but I was pretty careful to keep sharp objects out of your reach. Merry Christmas, James. And good luck," you said in farewell.

"Bucky."

"What?" you turned back in question.

"My friends call me Bucky," he spoke louder, giving you a tight smile.

Hesitating in the doorway, you then walked to the far side of the bed and reached behind the headboard where you had taped the key. Striking it against your palm, you thought of something that still bothered you. "How did you really get those scars on your arm?"

He blushed slightly at that, but decided there was no more reason to lie. "Museum in Paris. Laser security system almost got my whole arm."

You nodded, smiling softly a moment. "Last night was fun. And it wasn't all business, either, I'll have you know. Maybe I'll see you again sometime... _Bucky_ ," you said, whispering the last word seductively as you tossed the key his way. "You'll have to tell me the story of how you got the diamond."

He cocked an eyebrow. "If you're lucky. Merry Christmas, Y/N," he grinned as you looked over your shoulder one last time before walking out the door.


	2. Holiday Favor (thief!Bucky au) [Holiday Heist Sequel]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: reader, Bucky, Steve, others mentioned.
> 
> Summary: A year after your first encounter with the renowned art thief Bucky Barnes, he pops back into your life unexpectedly with an offer you truly can’t refuse. Can you handle being around the man who nearly ruined your life long enough to hold up your part of the bargain? And more importantly, can you resist the undeniable attraction between you? 
> 
> Word Count: 6k
> 
> Warnings: bit of language, lot of snark. ;) Tiny mention of sexy times.
> 
> **This is the sequel to Holiday Heist, so please check that out first! **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS!!! I know, it’s been way too long! I’m so excited to share this story with you. :D I was planning on having this ready for New Year’s Eve, but then I ended up partying with Chris Evans sooooo. ;) Yeah. Please let me know your thoughts, I’ve really missed hearing from you all! I have more stories planned, so stay tuned! <3

****This is the sequel to Holiday Heist, so please check that out first! ****

These days, leisurely Wednesday afternoons were a rarity, so you were taking advantage of every calm moment and each delicious sip of your gourmet coffee. The week after Christmas was always unpredictable when it came to business, but you took the chance and scheduled yourself a day off in the middle of the week to decompress from the holidays.

Sitting at a table in a tucked away corner of your favorite coffee shop, you enjoyed your latte and read for a while, but you couldn’t help yourself from opening an email alert about an art piece you might acquire in the near future.

Scrolling through the email and opening the attached photo, you took another sip and considered whether you had the appropriate space for the artwork at Gallerie Bijou where you were docent and art director. Business was excellent with many local artists making a name for themselves on your walls and even bigger artists returning to you for short-term installments of their work. You loved what you did and couldn’t be more grateful to live and work in New York City, especially as the holidays approached. There was a smell of impending snow in the air and the spirit of hope, love, and giving lingered all around the city.

The weather was still good enough that you decided to take a drive instead of hailing a cab or riding the subway. You didn’t grow up in the city and sometimes missed being behind the wheel. Just as you finished your mug of coffee and were contemplating another, a car alarm went off just outside the window you sat beside. Startled, you looked through the pane of glass to find that the flashing lights and noise originated from YOUR vehicle. Scrambling for your bag, you reached inside for the keys and hit the appropriate button, resulting in silence, thankfully.

Flustered, you wondered what had caused the alarm to go off as you set your keys on the table and hunched over your bag, beginning to pack up and prepare to leave. A pair of shoes walked past near the restroom as you tucked your tablet away and reached behind you for your scarf and coat. Bundled up against the cold, you slung the bag over your shoulder and reached for your….

The table was empty except for your coffee mug and saucer. Your car keys were gone. Trying to remain calm, you set your bag on the table and searched through it, certain that you had mistakenly put them away. Coming up empty handed, you checked your pockets and then ducked under the table and chairs, in case the keys had fallen. Near panicking now, you took a step toward the counter, hoping they had bizarrely been turned in during the past few minutes and then froze at the sound of a car turning over, engine roaring. You’d know that engine anywhere.

Racing through the cafe’s door and turning the corner toward your car, you reached the driver’s side and pounded on the glass before it lowered.

“Who the hell do you think you are, you—“

Paused in your indignant yelling, you took in the face of the man who didn’t seem at all troubled to be caught stealing your car. Handsomely dressed in a grey striped suit, black pea coat, maroon scarf, and with his dark brown hair expertly styled, you’d know him anywhere. That million dollar smile was hard to miss.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Thieving bastard.

Partially recovered from shock, you sputtered out a few words. “Wha—Bucky? How did you—what…get out of my car, asshole!!” you finally demanded, anger coursing through you.

The handsome thief just laughed with one hand on the steering wheel, making himself comfortable on the seat. “Not just yet. I’ve always wanted to drive a Maserati. I mean…actually, I’ve driven one before but there were time constraints and sirens, you know. Not that enjoyable. I want to take my time with this one. Really savor the experience,” he replied, running gloved hands over the smooth leather of the steering wheel. “Hop in.”

You blinked repeatedly, still baffled to see the man for the first time in over a year and to have him casually offer you a seat in your own car.

“Wha…No! Get out!” you shouted, yanking on the locked door handle.

Bucky let out a sigh. “Nope. I’m going for a drive with or without you, but I thought you’d want it back when I’m done, so…” he shrugged one shoulder. “Up to you.”

Crossing arms over your chest, you debated whether you should call the cops now or just see how this all unfolded. Finally conceding, you stomped around the front of the car and opened the door once a faint unlocking click was heard. Sliding inside, you shut the door and put on a seatbelt for your own safety.

Turning toward Bucky, you shoved a finger in his face with determination. “You leave even a scratch on this car and I’ll castrate you with my heel,” you threatened, eyes narrowed at him.

Bucky craned his neck and glanced down at your Louboutin high heels and gave a nod, taking your words as a credible threat. “Cross my heart,” he assured you with that gleaming smile.

Still disgusted about the whole situation, you sat back in your seat as Bucky put the car in gear and pulled into traffic.

Your first encounter with Bucky was at your gallery on Christmas Eve when you had the 900 Carat Star of Bethlehem diamond on display. That was a thrilling day of amazing art and sales, only to have your triumph end with the large diamond disappearing after closing. Terrified of the consequences, you thought back at your day and suspected that the man you had spoken to and possibly flirted with had lifted your badge and somehow stolen the diamond.

Rather than involve the authorities, you called in a few favors and sought out the man you knew as James, who turned out to be a world-renowned art thief. Perfect. The evening took an unexpected turn where you ended up in bed with him, which you didn’t regret in the slightest. The next morning you had the diamond in hand and the thief handcuffed to his own bed. You couldn’t help but smirk at the memory as you glanced over at the man who had basically car-jacked you.

Eyeing Bucky a moment, you took in his handsome profile and crossed one leg over the other. “What do you want?” you inquired, now curious of his true intentions. “Other than take a joy ride like an idiot teenager.”

He chuckled at that. “Actually…I need a favor.”

It was your turn to laugh then, a high, hysterical cackle bursting from you. “Are you out of your mind? Why on earth would I help you after you nearly ruined my career?”

Bucky grimaced at the mention, then turning his head to change lanes. “That wasn’t personal.”

“Yeah, well…it was personal to me,” you replied softer.

“I am truly sorry about that. As for the favor….well, I thought I’d ask straight out, but…if you need some persuasion, there might be something I have that you’ll want back,” he teased, eyes flickering to yours before returning his gaze to the road.

“Other than my car?” you said icily.

“Yes. There could be some…video footage that you might not want made public…” he trialed off with a grin.

Heart stopping at the thought, your mind jumped to a horrible conclusion and you snapped.

“You filmed us having sex?” you screeched, hands clawing toward him with revulsion. “You sick son of a—“

“What? I—OW!” Bucky cried out when one of your strikes hit him. “Stop! It’s not a sex tape!”

Stopping your attack upon hearing his words, you pulled away, confused. “What?”

“God, if you want your car back in one piece, I wouldn’t recommend assaulting me while I’m driving it,” Bucky said, smoothing a hand over his perfectly styled hair. “I said…it’s not a sex tape. In fact, I’m offended that you even made that assumption. I may be a thief, but I’m not a creep,” he declared, almost sounding hurt.

You scoffed at that. “Filming people without their consent is off limits but stealing and blackmailing is perfectly acceptable? Yeah, okay,” you rolled your eyes. “So what is this footage?”

“Remember the night we met last Christmas?” he hinted with a grin.

“Vaguely,” you spoke cooly, not willing to give away the impression he had left upon you.

He saw right through you, offering a smirk. “Well, a friend of mine was able to procure the footage from the gallery, just as you realized the diamond was gone. Curious that the authorities were never contacted…” he trailed off with mock surprise.

You gaped at him in shock. “How did you get that? My IT guy said he wiped that footage clean, I—“

“Apparently my guy is better than your guy,” he said cockily with shrug, shooting a quick glance your way.

Huffing out an exasperated sigh, you let the silence linger before conceding. “So what’s this favor worth tracking me down and committing Grand Theft Auto for? I don’t even want to know how you found me…”

Bucky let a short chuckle. “You’re not exactly off the grid. And GPS is a thing. But anyway, I need you to go to the Governor’s New Year’s Eve party.”

You snorted. “Uh…excuse me? I’m not going anywhere near that lecherous, sexist snake OR his elitist, gaudy party. I’ll pass,” you said, resolutely.

“Sources tell me you were already invited,” he replied, undeterred.

“Yeah? And? He showed up at an event that was held at the gallery, leered at me half the night and decided I was worth trying to grope at the annual party at his home. I’m invited but I’m not going,” you reaffirmed your stance.

Bucky glanced your way, looking sympathetic but still continued on. “Look, I’m not saying you have to spend time with the guy, aren’t over a hundred people invited or something? Anyway, I just need a way in and I can’t be seen walking through the front door, you know?”

“Why not?” you fired back. “You could be my date, or whatever. I’m sure you would’t look too hideous in a tux.”

Another smirk. He was just full of those today. “While I appreciate the fact that you consider me ‘plus one’ material…I can’t show my face there. In fact, that’s why I need your help. I might have, um…gotten myself on a certain list that makes travel…challenging,” he tried to covertly explain.

You let out a wide grin. “You landed yourself on the no-fly list?”

He rolled his eyes at your amusement. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It’s your fault that I have to do this at all, you know.”

“Me? How?” you asked, mildly outraged.

Bucky shifted gears and the engine roared. “After I failed to deliver the Star of Bethlehem last year, the buyer has been on my ass ever since. I assume there are now extra precautions on it, so there’s no way of acquiring it again?” he asked, then seeing your proud nod and smile. “That’s what I thought. So, they commissioned me to acquire another item…but it’s out of the country. Time sensitive, otherwise I would find another way off the list. The Governor is high up enough to have access to the federal database, so…that’s where you come in,” he gestured your way with only one hand on the wheel.

Traffic had slowed and at a stop light, Bucky turned his full attention to you, his blue-grey eyes still as startling and gorgeous as you remembered.

Considering his proposal, you stared through the windshield a moment before returning his gaze. “So…I just have to help you get in? I don’t have to do the tech stuff?”

“Exactly. There’s a plan in place and your involvement is minimal. Afterward, I’ll give you the footage and make sure that no one can ever retrieve it again, I promise,” Bucky assured you, although you still remained wary. The light changed and he rolled the car forward.

You thought of another question, unrelated but perhaps you could pry it out of him while he was distracted. It had weighed on your mind for over a year and finally you had your chance.

“How did you lift the Star of Bethlehem?”

A burst of laughter escaped him. “Nice try. Maybe I’ll tell you later…after you help me.”

Frowning at his reply, you turned your attention back to the current possible heist.

“What if I get caught?”

“I’ll make sure you don’t take the fall. I know it’s a risk and I’m forcing your hand, but I swear, we’ve thought through every step,” he said sincerely and you wanted to believe him.

“What if YOU get caught?” you asked, trying not to show the concern that strangely sparked within you.

“Then I guess I’ll be out of your hair, but the footage will remain secure,” Bucky said lightly, but his brows furrowed at the thought of ending up in the hands of the authorities.

Exhaling slowly, you finally leveled him with a pained look. “Fine. What do I have to do?”

“I’ll walk you through it. We have a few days to prepare,” he said as Bucky pulled your car up against the curb and put it in park. “We’re here.”

Glancing up at the building he had parked near, you were surprised to see your own brownstone. He had driven you home.

“How did you…? Never mind,” you began questioning him about knowing where you lived, but thought better of it. There seemed to be a lot he knew about you. A lot less than you knew about him, that was for sure.

Climbing out of the car, Bucky dropped your keys in your hand and followed you up the steps to your home before you ushered him inside.

_____________________

“Y/N? Can you hear me?”

“Yes. I’m standing right next to you.”

“Am I coming through clearly?”

“Yes! I’m right next to you!” you shouted, exasperated.

Bucky glared at you, annoyed. “I meant through the ear piece. Hang on,” he uttered before leaving the room.

“ _What about now?_ ”

His voice was low in your ear, unwittingly sending shivers across your skin. “YES I CAN HEAR YOU,” you shouted at him in the next room.

“OW,” he shouted back, returning to your living room with a finger in his ear. “The comms go both ways, Y/N, there’s no need to yell. I think you burst my ear drum…”

“I know,” you replied with a satisfied smile, having heard the briefing about the comms from Bucky’s tech guy earlier.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Nice. If I’m deaf in one ear after tonight, then we’re even. I think it’s about time. Are you ready?”

“Just about…” you replied, hair and makeup already in place. “I need to get dressed. I’ll be down in 10.”

The past few days of preparation hadn’t been all bad. You worked just as usual, but every evening as you got home, Bucky would be waiting for you with a piece of the plan to focus on. You understood all the logistics, but you were still nervous about certain aspects of it. As you had hinted to Bucky, your hands weren’t exactly clean when it came to criminal behavior, but most had been as a juvenile and those records were sealed.

You had retained a few nimble skills, such as picking locks as you had demonstrated a year ago getting into Bucky’s apartment. However, in other ways, you were a little rusty. Bucky spent an entire evening helping you hone your pickpocketing skills with him as the target. He was blindfolded and therefore unsure of when or from where you would approach, but almost every time, he felt it. Your hand in his jacket pocket, the brush of fingers on his sleeve, the warmth of your body momentarily pressed against him.

Little did he know that his very presence made the task all the more difficult. You found yourself distracted by the fact that with him blindfolded, it gave you free reign to stare unabashedly at his full lips, chiseled jaw, and shapely backside hugged by his suit pants. Swoon. He finally declared your efforts ‘good enough’, since the target would be much more distracted and less likely to feel the lift.

After your one night together the previous year, you vowed to push Bucky out of your mind and thanked your lucky stars that you wouldn’t be seeing him again. He always brought trouble with him, but you had also recently realized that he carried a sense of adventure and excitement. As much as you enjoyed your job and life, you had to admit that your routine was a bit dull. Spending time with Bucky suddenly became your favorite part of your day, despite the blackmail element of your odd relationship. Not that you would ever admit that to him.

Bucky was a surprisingly patient teacher and the more he revealed his methods, the more impressed you became. He really was a professional and he was good at it. Too bad his work involved breaking the law. You couldn’t help but feel the tension between the two of you, at first confrontational but soon it evolved into an undercurrent of unfulfilled desire. Unbidden thoughts would arise from your night spent together: the feeling of his muscles moving under your hands, the gruff moans he uttered in the moment, the sweet taste of his tongue….

Each time, you snapped yourself back to the present, focusing on the task at hand. It wasn’t only you who struggled to forget. More than once you caught him staring and his touch tended to linger a moment too long. Your smart mouths helped you both aim for an unconventionally professional pairing. Heat could rise between you, but then you’d shoot him down with a spiteful remark and he’d return it, resetting the status quo.

Finally dressed for the main event, you descended the stairs only twenty minutes later than planned. Hearing the clacking of heels on the steps brought Bucky into the foyer where he groaned impatiently until he spotted you.

“Ugh, finally. Took you long enough—“

Eyes wide, he took in the sight of you in your slinky jewel-toned green dress with a slit up to your thigh and showing a fair amount of skin. The fabric clung to you, accentuating your best features, with some carefully chosen jewelry adorning your neck and wrists. Bucky seemed awe-struck, reaching the bottom of the stairs just as you did.

“Not too bad, huh?” you teased, grinning at his expression.

“You look….stunning, Y/N,” he finally uttered, fighting to keep his eyes on yours.

“That’s the idea,” you shrugged with a cheeky smile. “I’ll just get my coat.”

___________________

Over an hour of mindless chatter and fake smiles later, you were about ready to scream. The champagne was plentiful and everyone looked dressed to the nines, but it all felt like sandpaper on your frayed nerves. Subtly glancing at the clock once again, you lifted your flute of champagne and took a tiny sip. You needed to have your wits about you once Bucky gave the signal.

The party was in full swing with a string quartet playing, couples swaying drunkenly, by the time you heard Bucky’s voice in your ear.

“ _Show time, Y/N. You’ve got 5 minutes_.”

Taking a deep breath, you set down your glass on a passing tray and scanned the room before heading toward the man of the hour. Until now, you had successfully avoided the sleazy governor, but unfortunately, this was necessary to the plan. Approaching the circle of yes-men and potential future trophy wives, you lingered until you caught his eye, offering a smile.

“Y/N!” he gleefully called to you, beckoning with glass in hand.

He made room for you at his side and you stepped into the space, trying not to cringe as his arm came around your waist.

“Governor, good evening,” you greeted him with a winning smile. “Wonderful party.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he boasted, cheeks rosy with alcohol odorous on his breath. “I heard you had declined my invitation, initially,” the Governor said, frowning comically.

You let out a tinkling laugh. “Yes, well, I was able to change my plans. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Besides,” you spoke quietly in a sultry tone as you leaned closer to him, “I was hoping to get a private tour of your…art collection.” Raising your eyebrows suggestively, the man tightened his grip low on your waist.

“Well. I’ll see if we can arrange that,” he grinned, eyes flickering down to your chest and lingering a moment too long.

“I hope so,” you winked, then carefully peeling his fingers from your hip. “I’m going to step out for some air.”

“Don’t be too long,” he requested, making your skin crawl.

You let out a smile, but committed to nothing as you stepped toward the back of the house. Finally free from the crowd, you slipped through the kitchen and found the small staircase Bucky had pointed out in the blueprints and climbed.

“I’ve got it. Headed up,” you muttered quietly.

“ _Well done, Y/N. He didn’t suspect?_ ”

“No,” you whispered, then letting out a noise of disgust.

There was a moment of silence as you reached the second floor before Bucky spoke again.

“ _I’m sorry. Are you okay?_ ”

You snorted. “Besides desperately needing a shower? Yes, I’m fine. Second door on the left?”

“ _Yes. I’m outside, waiting._ ”

Reaching the proper door, you lifted the hem of your skirt and pull a few small tools from the thigh holster clever concealed under your dress. Picking the lock took roughly 30 seconds and you were inside the room, quietly shutting the door behind you.

“I’m in.”

“ _That was quick.”_

You let out a self-satisfied smile to hear that, but kept quiet as you crept across the room toward the window. Peering through the glass you saw the handsome face of Bucky Barnes. He was perched on the ledge outside, clearly straining to hold on so you quickly switched out your tools for a separate set along with a small flashlight you now held in your mouth. Another minute and you had disabled the alarm sensor to the window. Obviously, with having a house full of guests, the doors were not alarmed but windows were likely to be in the dead of winter. Better to be safe than sorry.

Throwing the window open, Bucky finally crawled inside. He was dressed just as one might suspect of a prowler, in black pants, tight fitting sweater, and a black leather jacket, but somehow, he looked more handsome than ever. Having caught his breath, he closed the window and turned to face you.

“You’re really okay? I’m sorry you had to do that,” he said earnestly, resting a hand on your arm.

You were touched by the sentiment, but took a deep breath and focused on the now. “Thank you, but really, I’m fine. Let’s just make sure it was worth it,” you said, producing a small, thin metal keychain about an inch and a half long and cylindrical.

Taking it from you, Bucky grinned down at the set of numbers on display and then up at you. “You’re amazing. Watch the door?”

You couldn’t even let the compliment land before you had to step away and keep watch as Bucky settled in front of the computer. The keychain held a special security code that was constantly changing, making it necessary to have it in your hand to log in to the computer. Once Bucky was in, he enter a few key strokes and then inserted a flash drive, his eyes darting across the screen.

Opening the door a crack, you saw no one, but kept vigilant watch.

“How much longer?” you whispered.

“Just…a minute…more…” he said, absent-mindedly, eyes never leaving the screen.

Turning back toward the hallway, you froze as footsteps grew louder, then spotting the toe of a shoe peeking around the corner. Thinking quickly, you shut the door and ran toward Bucky who had just retrieved the flash drive and shut off the computer. Without a word, you reached for him and pressed your lips to his, causing him to freeze until he caught on, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around you.

Seconds later the door opened, spilling light into the dark room and revealing the back of your green dress to the intruder. A throat cleared behind you and you jumped apart, showing a look of surprise to a member of the governor’s security in a suit with earpiece in place.

“Oh! I—I’m so sorry, we were…” you sputtered, trying to sound embarrassed but also shielding Bucky with your body.

“No one is allowed on the second floor. Please return to the party,” the gruff voice demanded.

“Okay. We’re sorry. Let me just…” you adjusted your dress and ran a finger around your lips in case of lipstick smudges. Grabbing Bucky’s hand, you breezed past the security guard, who was trying to avoid eye contact just as much as you and Bucky were. Keeping your heads down, you moved swiftly down the hall. You glance back to see the man taking a look inside the room but you both slipped down the back stairs and paused in the hall just outside the kitchen.

Bucky finally met your eye, eyes sparkling and cheeks flush from nearly getting caught and possibly from the kiss as well. You most likely looked very similar. “That was good thinking.”

You let out a smirk, shrugging. “Yeah, well. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, so…”

He laughed at that, then clearing his throat. “I should be able to slip out the back door. Here…” he said, dropping the keychain into your palm.

“Mission accomplished?”

“Yes.”

“And…the other task I requested?” you inquired, curious.

Bucky quirked a proud smile. “Let’s just say…there should be some interesting headlines tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” you grinned, still lingering in the hallway.

He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it, eventually giving your hand a squeeze and stepping away. “See you in a bit.”

You nodded and watched as he noiselessly stepped out the back door and into the night. Unfortunately, you had to return to the party and tie up a few loose ends. Entering the ballroom, you spotted the governor again and walked his way. He beckoned you to his side but you just stepped forward, slipping a hand in his jacket pocket.

“So sorry, governor. I have to leave a bit early, but…here’s my card. We’ll talk soon,” you stepped away, offering a grin, which he creepily returned. Ick. But the job was done, having returned the keychain at the same time.

Finding your coat, you stepped out into the night and hailed a cab for home.

___________

With a turn of the lock, you entered your brownstone to find the lights on and Bucky waiting for you in the dining room with two flutes of champagne. You slipped out of your coat and joined him.

He handed the glass to you and raised his own. “To a successful mission,” he toasted.

“Hear, hear,” you replied, clinking your glass to his before drinking. “So…where are you headed?” you asked, trying to sound nonchalant and uninvested. Truthfully, after spending time together the past few days…you might even miss him when he left.

Bucky drained his glass and met your eye, offering a mischievous look. “It’s probably best you don’t know.”

You offered a nod, not expecting a straight answer.

He dug a hand in into his pocket and produced a flash drive, offering it to you. “It’s the only copy, I swear. In fact…I don’t think I could have done it even if you had refused,” he confessed as you accepted the small item.

“Perhaps you’re not much of a blackmailer after all,” you grinned, tossing the drive onto the table. “Or a creep, I guess.”

“Perhaps,” Bucky echoed, holding your gaze. He began to speak again, but was interrupted by the sound of fireworks and shouting in the streets. Midnight had struck.  “Well…Happy New Year, Y/N,” he declared, taking a step toward you.

Mirroring his action, you took a step forward and met him halfway, placing a hand on his firm chest. “Happy New Year, Bucky.”

You weren’t sure who initiated it, perhaps it was the both of you, but suddenly you found yourself in Bucky’s arms, lips caressing his as you wound your fingers into his chestnut strands. Bucky pulled you closer, his fingers finding the zipper to your dress and after receiving a nod from you, he lowered it and let the fabric fall to your feet.

Reaching for his hem you helped him lift the sweater over his head and you were gifted with the wide expanse of his muscular chest and sculpted abs, barely registering the parallel scars on his left arm you saw last year. You kicked off your heels and reached for his belt buckle as you both raced up the stairs and fell into bed, finally succumbing to your shared desires.

_________________

“Ma’am?” a voice pierced your foggy consciousness, then sounding again when you didn’t respond. “Ma’am, I’m sorry to wake you.”

You groaned, rolling over and feeling the sheet slip lower. Slowly parting your lashes, you saw the imposing stature of a large man in a dark suit, carefully averting his gaze. Noticing your unintended nakedness you pulled the sheet to cover and sat up in bed. Or attempted to, then noticing the silk scarf tied around your wrist, securing it to the bed post. Steve stepped forward to assist, but you easily slipped out of it.

“Hm? What is it?” you sleepily asked.

“Pardon me for bursting in, but we’ve apprehended the man you warned us about,” the broad-shouldered blond said, tentatively meeting your eye with a look of relief to see you covered.

Heart sinking, you let out a sigh and nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right down.”

Ten minutes later, you descended the stairs wearing a silk robe and having tamed your hair somewhat. In the foyer you found the blond who got an eyeful upstairs, Steve, and two other suited men each holding the arm of third. One you knew intimately.

“Bucky,” you cooed with a knowing smile.

“Y/N, I swear, I wasn’t—“

“Shh…” you interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips, then turning to the blond. “What did you find, Steve?”

“Just as you suspected, ma’am. He was sneaking out of the house in the early hours looking very suspicious,” Steve reported, his tone professional.

Ever since the incident at the gallery, you had been using Coulson Security when the circumstances called for it. Like now, for example. Part of you suspected that last night would end with a tumble in the sheets, but you thought there was a chance of reciprocation after how you had left Bucky last time. And you were right.

“Frisk him,” you ordered sharply, the changing your mind. “No wait!”

The two men paused and you whisked them away with a flick of your hand.

“Arms up,” you spoke directly to Bucky, who looked like he might resist, but instead did as you asked, spreading his feet and holding his arms straight out.

Pressing both palms to his chest you the ran them over the fabric of his shirt and then down his sides and around to his back, finding nothing there. Next, you trailed your fingers from the collar of his jacket and down each sleeve, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Bucky watched each move you made, heat visible in his gaze reminiscent of your shared activities only hours ago. Walking a wide circle around the man, you then brushed your hands down his back followed by briefly grazing his beautiful behind.

Lastly you ducked under his arms and faced him, then crouching low to brush your hands down each pant leg, paying closer attention to his magnificent thighs. He may be a thief, but he was a spectacular specimen of a man as well. Rising to your feet, you then slipped a hand into each jacket pocket and…

“Ah ha!” you exclaimed, feeling something you recognized.

“Y/N, don’t—“ he started, but you stopped him with a sharp stare.

Both pockets contained something but one held the flash drive from the heist, so you left it alone, pulling your empty hand out. As for the second item, you now held a bottle of your perfume in your palm. Holding it up to eye level, Bucky deflated at the sight of it.

“Take something of mine by mistake?” you asked in an innocent tone, already knowing the answer.

Bucky lowered his arms and shot you a look of guilt. “Y/N, I—I’m sorry. I just…you smelled nice last night and I thought I could have something to remind me of you. Just in case…”

In case you never saw each other again. “I see,” you replied cooly. “So it had nothing to do with the fact that there are flecks of 24 karat gold in the perfume and it was carefully crafted specifically for me, making it irreplaceable and therefore….priceless?”

Bucky’s mouth gaped open, eyes wide. “What? I…I didn’t know. I thought I could replace it later, I—”

You smirked at that, doubtful to believe him. “Sure thing, James.”

Steve piped up then. “Do want us to call the authorities, ma’am?”

Bucky tensed at that, his eyes pleading with you.

Pressing a fingertip to your chin you thought a moment, then shaking your head. “No. Let him go, boys.”

Your security detail balked at that. “Are you sure? Because I took his fingerprints, he—“

“Yes, I’m positive,” you exclaimed in interruption. “You have somewhere to be, don’t you James?”

The brunet exhaled gratefully with a smile. “I do. Thank you, Y/N.”

Stepping forward, Bucky grasped your hand in his and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, holding your gaze. You pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

“How did you steal the diamond?”

Bucky pulled away with a hint of that cocky grin you had grown to love. “Maybe next time.”

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” you said confidently as his hand slipped from yours, leaving something behind.

The three security guards stood stiffly as Bucky opened the door and stepped through it, quickly descending the steps and disappearing into the crowded street. With a hand on the doorknob you went to close the door before you noticed something on your doorstep. You bent down to lift the newspaper and brought it inside.

Unrolling the paper, you quickly scanned the front page and felt a smile stretch across your face. The headline read “ _Governor Under Questioning Involving Sex Scandal_ ”. Smaller print explained that the photos were sent to newspapers anonymously last night. Bucky really did it. He used that time on the computer to find some dirt on the governor that you knew he’d find. Helping Bucky was enough. This was the icing on the cake.

Steve seemed confused by your smile and possibly bothered by your choice to let Bucky go, but he held his tongue, placing both hands on his belt buckle in an intimidating stance. “Is there anything else you require, ma’am?”

“No,” you breathed out with a sigh. “If you would check all the doors and windows before you leave, though, I would appreciate it. Thank you, fellas.”

All three men offered a curt nod and separated, checking all points of entry. Climbing back up the stairs, you finally pulled out the business card that Bucky had left behind from that last touch of his hand. On one side three small letters were embossed in gold: _JBB._ On the reverse was a phone number. Feeling that wide smile return, you slipped off your robe and fell back into bed, hoping to dream of the man who had unintentionally stolen your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! Was that as smart and sexy and snarky as I’m hoping it was?? :D I had SO much fun daydreaming about this continuation and obviously got a little carried away when I actually sat down to write it. heh. ;) Isn’t Bucky the Thief so dreamy, though?? *swoon* Of course, my original inspiration was Neal Caffrey from “White Collar”, who can steal my heart any day!! Thank you so much for reading and I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! I’ve missed talking to you all. I hope to have something else to share soon! I adore you!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun and cheeky, I hope! I kinda love that she got the slip on him and found the diamond. It's like thief vs thief on both sides of the law! ;) I really hope you enjoyed this and that you had a lovely holiday. This idea was inspired by Neal Caffrey from "White Collar", who is so attractive and charming it should be illegal. I hope you like this one shot and would love any feedback you have to give! Happy Holidays to those who celebrate! Love you guys!! <3


End file.
